sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Ifukube
| birth_place = Kushiro, Hokkaido, Japan | death_date = | death_place = Tokyo, Japan | restingplace = | native_name = 伊福部 昭 | native_name_lang = ja | occupation = Composer Educator | yearsactive = |URL= | spouse = Ai Yuzaki (dancer) | children = }} was a Japanese composer, best known for his works on the film scores of the Godzilla movies since 1954. Biography Early years in Hokkaido Akira Ifukube was born on 31 May 1914 in Kushiro, Japan as the third son of a police officer Toshimitsu Ifukube. The origins of this family can be traced back to at least the 7th century with the birth of Ifukibe-no-Tokotarihime. He was strongly influenced by the Ainu music as he spent his childhood (from age of 9 to 12) in Otofuke near Obihiro, where was with a mixed population of Ainu and Japanese. His first encounter with classical music occurred when attending secondary school in Sapporo city. Ifukube decided to become a composer at the age of 14 after hearing a radio performance of Igor Stravinsky's The Rite of Spring, also cited the music of Manuel de Falla as a major influence. Ifukube studied forestry at Hokkaido Imperial University in Sapporo and composed in his spare time, which prefigured a line of self-taught Japanese composers. His first piece was the piano solo, Piano Suite (later the title was changed to Japan Suite, arranged for orchestra), dedicated to George Copeland who was living in Spain. Ifukube's friend Atsushi Miura at university sent a letter to Copeland. Copeland replied, "It is wonderful that you listen my disc in spite of you living in Japan, the opposite side of the earth. I imagine you may compose music. Send me some piano pieces." Then Miura, who was not a composer, presented Ifukube and this piece to Copeland. Copeland promised to interpret it, but the correspondence was unfortunately stopped because of the Spanish Civil War. Ifukube's big break came in 1935, when his first orchestral piece Japanese Rhapsody won the first prize in an international competition for young composers promoted by Alexander Tcherepnin. The judges of that contest—Albert Roussel, Jacques Ibert, Arthur Honegger, Alexandre Tansman, Tibor Harsányi, Pierre-Octave Ferroud, and Henri Gil-Marchex were unanimous in their selection of Ifukube as the winner.liner notes: Naxos 8.555071 (Morihide Katayarna) Ifukube studied modern Western composition while Tcherepnin was visiting Japan, his Piano Suite received an honourable mention at the I.C.S.M. festival in Venice in 1938. Japanese Rhapsody was performed in Europe on a number of occasions in the late 1930s. On completing University, he worked as a forestry officer and lumber processor in Akkeshi, and towards the end of the Second World War was appointed by the Imperial Japanese Army to study the elasticity and vibratory strength of wood. He suffered radiation exposure after carrying out x-rays without protection, a consequence of the wartime lead shortage. Thus, he had to abandon forestry work and became a professional composer and teacher. Ifukube spent some time in hospital due to the radiation exposure, and was startled one day to hear one of his own marches being played over the radio when General Douglas MacArthur arrived to formalize the Japanese surrender. From 1946 to 2006 in Tokyo He taught at the Tokyo University of the Arts (formerly Tokyo Music School), during which period he composed his first film score for The End of the Silver Mountains, released in 1947. Over the next fifty years, he would compose more than 250 film scores, the high point of which was his 1954 music for Ishirō Honda's Toho movie, Godzilla. Ifukube also created Godzilla's trademark roar – produced by rubbing a resin-covered leather glove along the loosened strings of a double bass – and its footsteps, created by striking an amplifier box. Despite his financial success as a film composer, Ifukube's first love had always been his general classical work as a composer. In fact his compositions for the two genres cross-fertilized each other. For example, he was to recycle his 1953 music for the ballet Shaka, about how the young Siddhartha Gautama eventually became the Buddha, for Kenji Misumi's 1961 film Buddha. Then in 1988 he reworked the film music to create his three-movement symphonic ode Gotama the Buddha. Meanwhile, he had returned to teaching at the Tokyo College of Music, becoming president of the college the following year, and in 1987 retired to become head of the College's ethnomusicology department. He trained younger generation composers such as Toshiro Mayuzumi, Yasushi Akutagawa, Akio Yashiro, Teizo Matsumura, Sei Ikeno, Minoru Miki, Maki Ishii, Kaoru Wada, Yssimal Motoji and Imai Satoshi. He also published Orchestration, a 1,000-page book on theory, widely used among Japanese composers. He died in Tokyo at Meguro-ku Hospital of multiple organ dysfunction on 8 February in 2006, at the age of 91 and buried at the Ube shrine in Tottori. Honors The Japanese government awarded Ifukube the Order of Culture. Subsequently, he was awarded the Order of the Sacred Treasure, Third Class.L'Harmattan web site (in French) Works Orchestral / Chamber *''Japanese Rhapsody'' (1935) *''Triptyque Aborigène'' for chamber orchestra (1937); dedicated to Alexander Tcherepnin. *''Etenraku'', ballet (1940); lost *''Symphony Concertante'' for piano and orchestra (1941) *''Ballata Sinfonica'' (1943) *''Overture to the Nation of Philippines'' (1944) *''Arctic Forest'' (1944) *''Rapsodia Concertante'' for Violin and Orchestra (Violin Concerto No. 1) (1948, revised 1951/59/71) *''Salome'', ballet (1948, score revised and expanded 1987 for Suite) based on Oscar Wilde's play *''Fire of Prometheus'', ballet (1950) *''Drumming of Japan'', ballet (1951, revised 1984) *''Sinfonia Tapkaara'' (1954, revised 1979) *''Ritmica Ostinata'' for piano and orchestra (1961, revised 1971) *''Ronde in Burlesque'' for wind orchestra (1972, arranged to orchestra in 1983) *Violin Concerto No. 2 (1978) *''Lauda concertata'' for marimba and orchestra (1979) *''Eglogue symphonique'' for 20-strings koto and orchestra (1982) *''Symphonic Fantasia No. 1'' (1983); arrangement from the film scores *''Symphonic Fantasia No. 2'' (1983) *''Symphonic Fantasia No. 3'' (1983) *''Gotama the Buddha'', symphonic ode for mixed chorus and orchestra (1989) *''Japanese Suite'' for orchestra (1991); arrangement from the piano suite *''Japanese Suite'' for string orchestra (1998) Instrumental *''Piano Suite'' (1933) *''Toka: Cantilena ballabile sul mode antico de Giappone'', for guitar (1967) *''Kugoka'' for guitar (1969) *''Toccata'' for guitar (1970) *''Fantasia'' for baroque lute (1980) *Sonata for violin and piano (1985) *''Ballata sinfonica'' for duo-treble and bass 25-stringed koto (2001) Vocal *''Ancient Minstrelsies of Gilyak Tribes'', for soprano and piano (1946) *''Three Lullabies among the Native Tribes on the Island of Sakhalin'', for soprano and piano (1949) *''Eclogues after Epos among Aino Races'', for soprano and timpani (1950) *''A Shanty of the Shiretoko Peninsula'' (1961) *''The Sea of Okhotsk'' for soprano, bassoon, piano (or harp) and double bass (1988) *''Tomo no oto'' for traditional ensemble and orchestra (1990) * for soprano, viola and harp or piano (1992) * Five Poems after Inaba Manyo (1994); text by Ōtomo no Yakamochi *''La Fontaine sacrée'' for soprano, viola, bassoon and harp (1964, 2000); arrangement by the composer from the 1964 film score Mothra vs. Godzilla *''Ao Saghi (Grey heron)'' for soprano, oboe, double bass and piano (2000); text by Genzō Sarashina Film scores *''Snow Trail'' (1947) *''Invitation to Happiness'' (1947) *''Second Life'' (1948) *''Danshichi's Black Horse'' (1948) *''Woman In the Typhoon Belt'' (1948) *''The President and the Shopgirl'' (1948) *''The Quiet Duel'' (1949) *''Late Night Confession'' (1949) *''Jakoman and Tetsu'' (1949) *''Rainbow Man'' (1949) *''Detective Hiroshi'' (1949) *''Kumo no machi (City of the Spider)'' (1950) *''White Beast'' (1950) *''Listen to the Student's Memoirs Senbotsu Japan, Voice of Wadatsumi'' (1950) *''Flowers of Seven Colors'' (1950) *''Beyond Love and Hate'' (1951) *''Clothes of Deception'' (1951) *''Free School'' (1951) *''The Tale of Genji'' (1951) *''Children of Hiroshima'' (1952) *''Violence'' (1952) *''Swift Current'' (1952) *''Tenryu River'' (1952) *''A Thousand Paper Cranes'' (1953) *''Epitome'' (1953) *''Anatahan'' (アナタハン), also known as The Saga of Anatahan (1953) *''White Fish'' (1953) *''Crab Ship'' (1953) *''Hiroshima'' (1953) *''Sakuma Dam Part One'' (1954) *''Cape Ashizuri'' (1954) *''Muddy Youth'' (1954) *''Godzilla'' (1954) *''Dobu'' (1954) *''Ningen gyorai kaiten'' (1955) *''Women of Ginza'' (1955) *''The Maid's Child'' (1955) *''Sakuma Dam Part Two: Transformation of the Great Tenryu'' (1955) *''Three Faces'' (1955) *''Kabuki Jūhachiban 'Narukami': Beauty and the Sea Dragon'' (1955) *''Baruuba'' (1955) *''The Burmese Harp'' (1956) *''Wandering Shore'' (1956) *''Onibi'' (1956) *''Sound of the Fog'' (1956) *''The Good-Natured Couple'' (1956) *''Rodan'' (1956) *''Osaka Story'' (1957) *''Advancing Vitamin B1'' (1957) *''Yagyu Secret Scrolls'' (1957) *''Sakuma Dam Part Three'' (1957) *''Hateful Things'' (1957) *''Who Committed Murder'' (1957) *''The Final Escape'' (1957) *''Scoundrels of the Sea'' (1957) *''Downtown'' (1957) *''The Ground'' (1957) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *''Yagyu Secret Scrolls: Ninjitsu'' (1958) *''Sorrow Is Only for Women'' (1958) *''A Bridge for Us Alone'' (1958) *''Ice Wall'' (1958) *''Varan'' (1958) *''Boss of the Underworld (The Big Boss)'' (1959) *''Whistling in the Kotan'' (1959) *''Woman and the Pirates'' (1959) *''Tear Down Those Walls'' (1959) *''The Birth of Japan'' (1959) *''Battle in Outer Space'' (1959) *''Baluchaung Project'' (1960) *''Shinran'' (1960) *''Shinran Continued'' (1960) *''Castle of Flames'' (1960) *''The Story of Osaka Castle'' (1961) *''Musashi Miyamoto'' (1961) *''Challenge in the Snow'' (1961) *''Buddha'' (1961) *''Hangyakuji'' (1961) *''Different Sons'' (1961) *''The Tale of Zatoichi'' (1962) *''Whale God'' (1962) *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''The Great Wall'' (1962) *''Chushingura'' (1962) *''New Tale of Zatoichi'' (1963) *''Wanpaku Ouji no Orochi Taiji'' (1963) *''13 Assassins'' (1963) *''Zatoichi the Fugitive'' (1963) *''Yoso'' (1963) *''Zatoichi on the Road'' (1963) *''Atragon'' (1963) *''Teikoku Bank Incident: Prisoner nf Death Row'' (1964) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) *''Fight, Zatoichi, Fight'' (1964) *''Dogora'' (1964) *''The Last Woman of Shang'' (1964) *''The Woman Running on the Shore'' (1964) *''Suruga yukyoden'' (1964) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) *''Whirlwind'' (1964) *''Tokugawa Ieyasu'' (1965) *''Zatoichi's Revenge'' (1965) *''Japanese Archipelago (A Chain of Islands)'' (1965) *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (1965) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) *''Zatoichi and the Chess Expert'' (1965) *''Daimajin'' (1966) *''Adventure in Kigan Castle'' (1966) *''Zatoichi's Vengeance'' (1966) *''The War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) *''Return of Daimajin'' (1966) *''Thirteen Thousand Suspects'' (1966) *''Daimajin Strikes Again'' (1966) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) *''Eleven Samurai'' (1967) *''Zatoichi Challenged'' (1967) *''Kaidan yukijorō'' (1968) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) *''Young Challengers'' (1968) *''Dawn of the Skyscraper (Akebono Skyscraper)'' (1969) *''The Devil's Temple'' (1969) *''Latitude Zero'' (1969) *''Zatoichi Meets Yojimbo'' (1970) *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''Will to Conquer'' (1970) *''Zatoichi's Conspiracy'' (1973) *''The Human Revolution'' (1973) *''Oh Wolf, Slay the Setting Sun (The Last Samurai)'' (1974) *''Sandakan No. 8'' (1974) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) *''The Door Has Opened'' (1975) *''The Great Elm'' (1976) *''The Sea, the Wings and Tomorrow'' (1977) *''Lady Ogin'' (1978) *''Dozoku no ranjo'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) *''Kushiro Marshland'' (1993) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *''Tetsujin 28th: Hakuchu no Zangetsu'' (2007, posthumous score) In addition, his work has also been used in Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla vs. Biollante, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla 2000: Millennium, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Godzilla: Final Wars, Shin Godzilla, Ready Player One, and Godzilla: King of the Monsters. References External links *official site * *A guide to Ifukube's concert music on CD *Information about his death in Japanese *AKIRAIFUKUBE.ORG:A virtual museum dedicated to Akira Ifukube * Larson, Randall D. at musicfromthemovies.com * Milner, David. Yohihiko Shibata (trans.) December 1992 & December 1993. "The Complete Akira Ifukube Interview", Kaiju Fan Online. Category:1914 births Category:2006 deaths Category:20th-century classical composers Category:20th-century Japanese composers Category:Deaths from multiple organ failure Category:Hokkaido University alumni Category:Japanese classical composers Category:Japanese film score composers Category:Japanese male classical composers Category:Japanese Shintoists Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Hokkaido Category:People from Kushiro, Hokkaido Category:Recipients of the Order of Culture Category:Recipients of the Order of the Sacred Treasure Category:20th-century male musicians